The Unleashed
by AlwaysLovingMe
Summary: Kagome is joining a secret facility in the FBI. They aren't or look normal. But then again she isn't normal either. What happens when a high school cheerleader falls in love with a superhero group leader during a mission to destroy Naraku? Well I guess you have to read to find out. A/N: I got this idea from watching Avengers.I want to be a superhero so much. Anyway read and review.
1. The New Member

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, I also don't own any money for a lawyer, so please don't sue. *Smiles innocently like that would matter*

The Unleashed

Everyone gathers in the war room sitting in their usual spots. Inutaisho walks in and sits in the master chair. The room is silent; no one takes the chance to talk.

"We all know that we are losing a battle to Naraku. There's not much we can do." Inutaisho gets up from his chair and walks over to a table in the corner. He picks up folders and walks back to the table to pass them out. No one touches them until they were all dealt out. "A much bigger war is on its way. And if we don't do something about it, the world will no longer have its freedom."

Behind the master chair pops up an image on a screen on the wall, the governments secret facility's name pops up in blue lettering, _The Unleashed_. When every one opens the folders, they see their own files.

"What are we suppose to do with our own files", on of them say as he looks through it. He had white hair and golden eyes. Everyone was just as confused. They read each others files a million times, and they all ready knew everything about their selves. _What else is there to know?_

"That's the thing, you didn't read _everyone's_ file", Inutaisho said.

Everyone gave him confused looks. "What do you mean, yes we did. We read them with you", said a red head with green eyes.

"There is one Unleashed member who you have not met." Everyone still had confused looks. "Look at the very last file in your folders." Everyone took out the last file. Then a girl popped up on the screen. She had red eyes and hair that looked as if it burned like a fierce fire.

"This is the newest member in The Unleashed. She will be joining us soon." He looked at everyone who where reading the file but yet are still listening. "Of course she knows we exist." Everyone head popped up from shock. "She is a very smart and intelligent girl who is very powerful indeed. Her name is Kagome." He walked and sat in his master chair. "She knows about everything, and can do about anything. She also knows we will be coming to her school to bring her here with us."

"What do you mean by we are going to get her" the other silver haired young man said.

"Oh", the group commander said as he chuckled as if forgotten. "I'm sorry; you will be going to get her." He stood up and straightened his suit. "You have tonight to read her files. Tomorrow after noon you will get her from school, a photo of her concealed form is in her file. Since she has a great amount of power, she doesn't need a concealer to hide her form."

"Why do we even need her, we have Naraku in our hands" the same silver haired hanyou said.

"Yes have him in our grip but she is the only one who can destroy him. You know the legend of the shikon jewel and its beholder?" Everyone nodded with full interest. "Well, the beholder swallowed the jewel and became a very powerful being. She is the Shikon Warrior. She holds the soul of the jewel beholder." He got ready to leave. "She is our ticket to destroying Naraku. So we will have her join us, whether you like it or not." At that he walked out and left ending the conversation. Because what he says goes, and if no one follows his orders then well, lets just says they will be shaking a can with pennies in it holding a sign that says 'Will work for food' out there on the streets.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'So they will finally be coming for me' I thought to myself lying in my bed. 'It's about time they realized.' My alarm went off and I hit the button before the first ring could end. I got up and walked to the bathroom in my room. I stripped and jumped into the shower letting the hot water run down my body. When I felt satisfied from the warmth it provided, I began to wash my body.

Jumping out of the shower I waved my hand over the mirror. Without even touching it, the fog from the steam disappeared into droplets running down the reflecting glass. I smiled at my reflection. Drying off, I closed my eyes and my body began to turn red and sizzle. I opened my eyes to see my hair flowing and eyes blazing like wild fires. Then they transferred into chocolate brown eyes and midnight raven hair.

I smiled and walked into my room to get dress. My I pod began to play music while I dug into my dresser to retrieve my under garments. Knowing about the pep rally today I grabbed a sports bra and a pair of panties and putting them on. I walked into my closet and came back out a second later in black cargo pants, a turquoise tank top that showed my abs, white, turquoise and black Osirises and my hair in a bonnet that you wear half way off your head. I also wore white arm warmers with small chains on them. Let's just say I looked amazingly hot.

I grabbed my duffle bag that I brought from the spirit wear shop at school and packed the things I needed for the pep rally. I had a lot to participate in, I am very talented. Throwing it over my shoulder I went to grab my book bag. Before leaving my room, I held out my hand and picked the nails of my other hand. Behind my back, my I pod turned off and flew into my purse followed by my earphones. After the purse zipped up, it flew into my hand and I walked out hands full with door closing behind me. I zoomed down the stairs and out the door to the garage. When the door opened bacon appeared in front of my mouth and I bit it enjoying my breakfast.

I threw everything into the passenger seat and raced off to school. I pulled up in the parking lot in a matter of minutes. It was filled with cars and students heading into the school. I found a spot to park in, parked and got out of the car walking to the other side retrieving my belongings. I walked to my locker and stuffed my duffle bag in, and closed the locker. Knowing what was to come I turned and leaned on my locker, arms folded across my chest.

"Well, look at the cheerleader wanna-be. She thinks she is so cute, with her little outfit acting like nothing matters" said Kikyou. Kikyou was one of the popular girls in the school. She is upset with me because I took her place as cheer captain. 'Well, it's not my fault everyone doesn't like you because you're a slut' was my first thought when Kikyou got mad when she found out.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her. I had nothing to say to her. Kikyou rolled her eyes at me. "Well, come on girls. There is no need for wasting our time on this thing." She whipped her over oiled hair and strutted away. Before she could make it a foot away, I stuck out my leg and tripped all three of them. Everyone in the hall started to laugh and I just chuckled and walked away.

**Mean while…**

Every filled in the war room, when everyone was seated Inutaisho walked in and stood in front of them all. "Has everyone read the file?" Everyone nodded and one specific silver haired man threw his on the table. "Do you have a problem with the files I assigned for you to read, Inuyasha", Inutaisho said as one of his brows arched.

"It seems like our new 'hero' is nothing but a child. I mean are you serious? She is a cheerleader for The Phoenixes and works at a diner named Julie's Platter" he replied very irritated.

"Well, Kagome is very intelligent. She passes school with straight A's; she is on the cheerleading team for a scholarship and works so she can get what she wants", Inutaisho said walking around the table. "It's called making a living, everything wasn't given to her, and so she works for it."

"Something you don't know about since you don't do anything for yourself", a very similar man said to him. Everyone but Inuyasha chuckled at the comment.

"Moving on", Inutaisho said as he walked back to his seat and sat. "Here is her location at the moment. She will be performing in a pep rally when you arrive." Everyone looked at the location papers he handed to Inuyasha. "You may have to stay in your original forms and show your badges to the principle and staff so they could let you pass and do what you need to do. They are a very strict school; you'd need an ID for everything if you tried to enter." Inutaisho raised from his eat and straightened his clothes. "Don't be afraid to handle your business if you have to, if not don't cause any trouble. Have a nice day, and good luck. Kagome is a very fiesty one." And at that he walked out of the room with security following him out.

"All right everyone, let's suit up", Inuyasha said as everyone ran out to do just that.

After dressing, they went to the weapon room. They gathered their specific weapons. And ran to the jet, they would take the car but her current location was a bit far and would take a couple of days. Settling in the jet raised off the headquarter grounds and took off to the school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ;D XP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Will everyone who is participating in the pep rally please, attend to the gymnasium" the intercom said. I looked at my friends and smiled. My friends, Rin and Ayame, were on the cheerleading team too. They replaced Kikyou's friends. Gathering our things we left the classroom and walked to the gym together.

"I love performing in pep rallies!" Ayame said as we walked to her lockers first. I took out her duffle bag and replaced it with her book bag.

"I know right, it feels so natural being in front of people", Rin said stopping at locker her which was right next to Ayame's. "I feel so alive; my whole body goes off with this tingling sensation."

I giggled at their comments. _'Wow, my friends are like totally kids. I thought I was the youngest.'_ We walked to my locker. "I enjoy it too. But sometimes I feel like I'm supposed to perform in a different way."

My friends turned and stared at me with worry. "You aren't talking about stripping are you", Rin said with worry in her voice.

I laughed and opened my locker. "No, I didn't mean stripping, I meant something else, but I can't figure out what." I switch my book bag with my duffle bag and we walked to the gym.

When we entered, we saw people walking in and out of the locker rooms preparing for the rally. I and my friends walked into the looker to get dressed into our uniforms. When we were done we walked out into the gym and began to rehearse. Our uniform was white and burgundy. The top stopped under the breast and the skirt stopped mid-thigh. I wore a little extra, which was my white bonnet.

After we rehearsed a little, students began pouring in, wearing the school's colors. I led the cheer team to our spots on the bleachers. Next to us was the football team. Some girls flirted with them, some football players winked at me. I smiled but was not interested.

When everyone began to settle down the host came out. "Are you ready", one of them yelled. The crowd got loud. "I can't hear you", the other one yelled. The crowd went wilder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O.O (o_o) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The jet landed on top of the building. Everyone exited and walked to the edge of the roof. "Now when I say go we all leap off." Everyone nodded at the orders. "Go!" Everyone leaped off. Although the building had many levels and had an odd shape, it was pretty easy for them to handle. They all skid down the slanted part of the building and flipped off the side and ran to the entrance. When they made it inside, all security was starring at them. They walked through the metal detectors and they went off like crazy. "Shippou", at that an orange hair boy shot a blast of fire at it. It didn't make a big explosion, but it made one. One of the head guards of security called in more troops. They all lined up in front of them as if that would stop them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Listen, I am from the FBI, I don't have time to fight you, rent-a-cops, so move." At that they pushed through them and walked to the gym. When they arrived, Inuyasha realized something.

"Hey, Sesshomaru isn't that your girlfriend Rin" asked one of them.

He turned his head and saw just that. He nodded and stared at Inuyasha. "If Rin is here then that means only one thing."

"Kikyou is here."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ &D U_U ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me and the rest of the cheer squad got up and walked to the center of the floor. The music began and we began to dance. We were dancing to the song 'Blah Blah Blah' by Kea$h. No one heard the explosion from the lobby because of the big bang at the beginning of the song. But I heard it. 'They're here.' I smiled at the thought but continued my performance.

When we turned around and started to cat walk I saw them talk to the principle. She handed them the microphone. No one was paying attention but me. I made eye contact with one of them. I could tell that one was the leader because he was giving out orders. One of them jumped and landed next to the DJ. That's when people began to pay attention to them. When the DJ refused to stop the music, the guy that was telling him to stop, smashed his equipment into pieces. Everything stopped, and everyone's attention turned to the speaker who was walking towards the center where we were just dancing.

I told everyone to take a seat on the bleachers. When we walked over to the bleachers the man with the microphone starred me down.

"We are looking for a Kagome Higurishi", he said in the microphone. The girls on the team all look at me.

"Why do they want you, Kagome", Ayame asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I had to lie I don't want them to know, I can't let them know.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Inuyasha Takkahishi from the FBI and I need Kagome Higurishi!" I looked around the gymnasium to see what would happen. I caught a glimpse at a very shocked Kikyou. She got up and ran down the bleachers.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned the opposite way. Apparently he knows her and didn't like her. 'Surprise, surprise!'

"Inuyasha, I missed you!" She ran up to him and hugged him. He pushed her off and walked away from her to the opposite side of the gym. She looked mortified.

"Look I don't have time for this", he mumbled under his breath covering his eyes. I guess he didn't know he still had the mic up to his face 'cause we all heard him. He looked up at me with demanding eyes. "If you do not come up here now Kagome, so help me God, you will not like what I will do."

I continued to look him in his eyes as he did me. He knew who I was, how come he didn't just come and get me?

"Kagome you should go up to him this guy looks serious", Rin said. I shook my head no still starring at the man in front of me.

"All right, since you want to play it this way", he dropped the mic on the floor and walked up to me. I stood my ground. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down", I screamed banging on his back. "Put me down now!"

"Not going to happen, sweet heart." He chuckled as he walked past the principle and out the door.

I saw another man speaking to her saying, "That would be all madam, thank you for your time."

"Okay, can you put me down? I know why you are here. Maybe we can talk this over first", I said trying to reason with him.

"You should have thought of that before you wasted my time."

"I didn't waste your time, you did. You knew who I was. Why didn't you come to me instead of stopping my performance and telling everyone your name and that you are part of the FBI."

"She makes a good point, Inuyasha", says the guy who broke the stereo equipment.

"Shut up Kouga", he yelled at the man. He stopped his walking and put me down.

"Thank you", I said before he could speak. "Now I need to go to my locker. I am assuming I won't have time to change so I won't ask."

I began to walk to my locker, which was on the second floor. As I walked I could here that they were talking behind me I didn't bother to make out what they were saying. All of a sudden my friends started to run to me from the opposite end of the hall.

"Kagome, what's going on", Rin said.

"Why does the FBI want you", Ayame asked.

Wow they didn't even take the time to get to me before they began to tackle me with questions. When they reached me I held up my hand signaling them to hush.

"You know I love you guys right?" At that they gave me worried looks, but nodded. "Well, as much as I want to tell you I can't. It is a huge secret I can't let out. Well at least not now."

Their looks deepened. "Kagome you know you can tell us anything", beckoned Rin.

I nodded. "Yeah, but not this one okay? I have to go and get my stuff. I need you guys to finish the performance without me. Call me later and I'll try to explain."

We hugged and they walked off as I opened my locker. I packed my stuff into my school bags and tossed it to one of the boys. This is the one who talked to my principle.

"Might as well make yourself useful. Oh and I need to go to the office." I walked there without their okays, like I needed it. I ask Ms. Huntington for my other bags. I knew they would come to get me so I packed up. I gave the rest of the boys my stuff then walked outside.

"The ship is on the roof", Kouga said. I looked up and saw a huge black ship.

"Okay then." I changed my stance cracking my knuckles and bones and leaped off leaving everyone in my dust wave. I flew to the ship and landed right beside it. I looked down and said, "You coming up?" The boys threw the bags over their shoulders and began to jump up as the one female met up with me first.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hi, people! I know what you are thinking. "She wrote another story but didn't add another chapter to the other one?!" Well I been started writing this and I didn't feel like starting a new chapter at the moment. Plus I will still have problems writing more chapters 'cause I have to go to the library in order to do it. Well, that is until we fix my Microsoft word. But until then keep reading and keep reviewing. Oh and I have two other stories that I wrote. One is old and I don't know if I should continue it so read it please and comment if I should. The other is my first one-shot and my first lemon. I think I did pretty well. Read and review that one too please. They are _High School Love_ and _Your Hundredth Huh?_ Thank you my lovely people. Wow I need some white cheddar Cheeze Its!


	2. Show Us What You Got!

+Disclaimer: Me no speaky of the English. Fine I don't own Inuyasha. Dumb fuck.

Show Us What You Got!

It was quiet during the ride to the head quarters. Well, not really. You see, I was listening to my IPod while they sat there. They might be able to endure a silent journey but not me. Well, I can I just prefer music.

I was sitting in a very comfortable seat with my head tilted back and eyes closed. They all were starring at me. I didn't have to see them to tell. I could feel their eyes bore into my flesh. It was intense as if they were studying me.

My mind started to wonder. I know that they were thinking about me. I just didn't know what they were thinking. Some may think this is rude, but I went inside their heads.

"_She is just a child! Look at her in her cheer uniform. How can she be the one to destroy Naraku"_, thought Inuyasha.

Touché.

The ship came to a sudden stop and I felt myself jerk a little. With eyes still closed I removed my earphones and unbuckled my seat belt. The doors opened and there appeared to be a man in a very expensive looking suit waiting for us.

"Ah, Kagome Higurishi", He said arms held behind his back. "It is nice to finally meet you. I assume you had a … comfortable flight", he said referring to Inuyasha.

"Yes sir, you assumed correctly", I said in a nice voice shaking his hand.

"Knowing this area is strictly secured, you are welcome to reveal your true form."

"I will once we recover inside a building", I said certain. Just because your government restricted area is secured that doesn't mean it is safe.

"And so I respect your decision. Shall we continue our conversation inside then" he asked gesturing towards said building.

"Yes we shall."

"I must apologize for having my team disturb your performance." I followed him into the building. "It is just that we have a very important and dangerous mission on our hands. This matter is worth life or death. I just hope you except my invitation to join our team until all is well. You may continue on with your normal life after wards."

I stopped at the sudden offer. "So what you are saying is that you will be using me to destroy a man who goes by the name of Naraku because he plans to enslave the human race. I'm the only person that can destroy this guy. So basically you want to use me like a napkin for your dirt fingers, then throw me away when I'm no longer needed?"

"Exactly."

I turned to look at the person I knew who said that.

SPARK!

"Ah, shit what the fuck was that", Inuyasha said sliding down the wall holding his head.

"If you don't have the ability then you shouldn't know." Inside I was laughing my ass off. But I have to stay professional.

"This is where you will be staying, Kagome." Wes topped in front of a door. I opened it with invitation. Inside everything was white and modern. It was a nice size room. To the right was a big closet, to the left a bathroom. "Dinner will be at 8. Then we will be in training, to show us what you got."

I turned around. "Of course." They nodded and left me alone in my room. "Oh thank God! That was a little too mature for me. How will I live?"

**= 3**

It was now 8:46 and I have yet to go down to dinner. In stead I was getting dress for training. I had my hair in a messy ponytail leaving strains in my face. I had on some army print, overly baggy cargos that sagged off my hips slightly and a black sports bra with fingerless leather strap on gloves. On my feet were all black high tops.

Taking a second glance at myself in the mirror, I eyed the shining pendant on my chest. My hand quickly came up to hold it delicately. I looked down at the necklace around my neck. The pendant was a heart and a K connected. Where it connected is where a pink pearl lied.

"Oh daddy….." a tear trailed down my face as I remembered how he died. "This is more of a reason why I am determined to continue this mission." At that I stuffed my IPod into my pocket a walked out of the door.

I continued down the hall with ear buds in my ears playing Fall Out Boy music. As I walked I could feel my hair flair around and my eyes burn. My image was changing; my normal structure was beginning to come into view. Coming up on my right was an open door. I knew that was the cafeteria. I walked in and I could feel all eyes on me, but I paid no attention. All my thoughts were on my music and the apple that was sitting in a bowl full of fruit on the table across from me. I walked over to the table and grabbed the apple. I sat on the table behind me and that was the first time I noticed everyone's stare.

I bit into the apple as I gave a straight face to everyone's surprised ones. I chewed slowly, swallowed, and bit back into the apple.

Silence took over the room for 10 minutes. I wiped my face as I threw the apple core into the garbage. I was getting irritated from the silence and my hair was a witness to that. It flowed around my face as if kissed by a summer breeze.

"Y-your hair," Sango gasped out. I eyed her from the side. "It looks as if it is a wild flame. The way it moves though there is no wind."

"Yeah that happens when I feel emotion in my true form."

"What are you feeling now", Miroku asked.

"Irritation." I turned to Inuyasha looking him up and down. "Well, thank you", I said grinning.

"What", he asked with some confusion and embarrassment in his face. He knew what I was talking about.

"I find your eyes intriguing as well", I said smiling.

Everyone busted out into a huge laughter as his face turned into a deep crimson. His face turned from embarrassment to anger. "Stay out of my head bitch!"

The room went quiet and I raised a brow at him. "I usually find mind reading without permission rude but I felt as if I had to thank you for the compliment and give one back in return. But if you want me to even slightly take your request into consideration; I would like you to ask nicely, mostly because I don't take commands from anyone who is not above me. You must have it twisted because I am not the dog in this matter." I looked at his ears once that was said.

When all was said and done, Inutaisho walked into the room as if on queue. "Are we all done here?"

We were walking inside of the training center when I notice all the weapons they had. How many, too much to tell. Let's just say plenty.

"Why don't you warm up", Inutaisho said walking off.

I looked around and saw some targets. I picked up a couple of daggers and threw them at the target if ease. The first went straight through the center to the wall. The second broke the blade to the first.

"Bulls eye."

"Wow, good job!" I turned to see it was Sango with a giant boomerang in her hand.

"Thanks."

Everyone came in with their weapons and stood around me. Inutaisho stepped through the circle and met me in the center.

"Kagome would you like to pick out a weapon?"

"Not now, I don't know what I want to use yet."

He nodded his head. "Okay fine, until then I want to check out your skills. So let's see what you got."

He stepped back and Kouga stepped up. "How are you beautiful?"

"I need space", said to everyone mostly him. He was literally in my face. Everyone backed up and sat down besides Kouga. "Let's do this."

He stood in a fighting position. I stood with my hands on my hips. Oh god, he's one of those "I can beat anyone's ass" type of guy. This should be easy.

He came running to me and I stood there. When he was a good distance, my fist connected to his jaw. His legs went up as my fist lead his face to the mat. He was out cold on the floor.

I cracked my neck and said, "Who's next?"

"I'll take a whip at it", Miroku said.

"Bring it then."

He swung his staff towards me and I used it to flip him over. I sat on him and locked him down with his own weapon by putting it to his neck.

"I give", he manage to get out. I let him loose and he stood up wincing. "Can't deny the power in you."

"How about we fight fire with fire", Inutaisho said. "You have a devious mind Kagome, so does Sango. Let's try it."

Sango stood before me with a smirk. "You ready?"

"As long as you are", I replied with a smirk as well.

"I won't go easy on you", she said.

"Didn't plan on asking."

"We both took a step towards each other and Sango threw her weapon. I dodged it for it to only come back around for me to catch it. I threw it at her and she bent over and it stuck through the wall. She ran at me blades extending through her sleeves. One sliced through the strand of my hair as I moved with ease.

"Dude, not the hair", I yelled at her hair a blazed.

"Your hair? What about your hair? It melted one of my hidden blades!"

"At least we know not to try it again", I said kicking her in the stomach sending her flying next to her weapon. I winced at how hard she landed and went running to her. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nah", she gasped out. "I'll be fine. I've went through worse." I helped her to her feet and she walked off leaving her blade.

"I can't stand the site of this any longer", an older man said. "This Sesshomaru will defeat you."

"Hold on there third person speaker. It's just a practice. No need to try and kill me. Besides, what have I done to you lately?"

"Quit your yapping and let's get on with this." At incredible speed he came up and punched me in the face. I flipped over and skid a couple of inches across the floor.

I stood up and held my hand to my mouth. Good no blood. "I guess your mama hasn't taught you about beating on women. And you expect me to let you date my sister Rin!"

He stumbled a little at the name. "Rin's your sister?"

I smirked at his distraction and did a round off kick to his face. "Rule number: never let your opponents distract you. C'mon, that's in every action movie and story! What's wrong with you?" He grunted and stood on his feet. "I guess since you love my sister to the point you'll get your ass kicked just to hear her name, you can take her out. But I want her home by ten!" At that I socked him in the stomach. He gripped my arm and my skin burned under his touch. I need him in the face to make him let go and looked at my womb as it instantly healed. "Got to watch out for that."

Suddenly a green whip slashed out towards me and I jumped back. "Got to keep an eye out for that too." It came at me again and I grabbed it wrapping it around my hand. It burned my skin as I yanked it and made Sesshomaru fall on the mat in front of him. I quickly let go so I could heal.

"I will not let you make at mockery out of me!"

"Well you don't need me to make your self a mockery", I said trying my best to mimic his voice. I looked at Inutaisho. "Fight fire with fire huh?" His brows arched as his hand went up to his chin.

I cracked my knuckles as Sesshomaru stood back up and cracked the whip at me failing to strike. To his surprise, I cracked the same whip at him slapping him across his face. But instead it was a whip of my own.

His head whipped to the right from pressure and everyone's eyes widened. Including his. "What you didn't think I'd grab you poison whip for nothing did you? I'm not stupid!" No, I did it to absorb his power so I can have it.

He smirked and began to chuckle. "Finally a worthy opponent besides my father. I'm done, you've amused me enough."

"Now where's my worthy opponent", I mumbled to myself.

Inuyasha stood up and held his weapon towards me. "I'm not like any of these idiots here. I will kick you ass. Consider it a welcome present."

"Humor me", I shot back.

He swung his sword and yelled, "Adement Barage!" Crystals came barring at me and I raised my hand to send a blast at them leaving them as ash on the floor. His eyes widened in a glare, upset that I could win against his attack. "Listen, I said humor me, not fucking kill me! Not as if it would've worked."

Again he swung this sword at me but this time I caught the blade and snatched it out of his hand. When I threw it transformed back into a rusty old sword. I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto his stomach. I sat on his back and pulled back both of his leg and arm on the left side. This is a wrestling move I saw on WWE that I've always wanted to use.

"ARGH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Tap out."

"WHAT?!"

"I said tap out!"

He hit the ground viciously and I let him go. "Damn bitch."

"I thought we had this conversation. I'm not the dog here."

"Enough", Inutaisho said. "Shippou your turn."

"No."

"I'm sorry", Inutaisho said.

"I'm not fighting him", I replied.

"And why is that", Inuyasha yelled.

"Because un like you", I yelled at him "he's cute and adorable, and he shouldn't be treated so harshly. Look at him, he's only twelve."

"Hey, I'm thirteen!"

"My point made. I'm not fighting him."

"Look, we are heroes. We save people and in order to do that we have to fight. No matter how big or small they are", Inuyasha yelled at me.

"See, that's where you don't get it! You have so much pride and ego build up in you, you don't even know what a hero is! I true hero has the dignity to know who to fight! And Shippou isn't the person I should fight! He is too young and has not enough training in him! And you're just upset because I whipped your ass in front of you peers! You just want to see someone else loose, again, so you won't feel like the only one! I guess when they meant misery loves company they meant by you, because only a miserable son of a bitch would want to see a thirteen year old get injured." I began to walk away but stopped to turn back to him. "If you want him to fight so much, then you fight him. Let's see how much pride you'll have left then." I walked out the room but ran back in only to punch him in the face and run back out.

"People like him makes me sick!"

**:- (**

Okay, I'm back and I'm terribly sorry. One this is a short chapter. Two I'm late with a short chapter. Sorry, had a lot going on. First I was stuck on what to do next. I knew what I wanted but I couldn't put it in words. Second, different stories are popping up in my head. So I won't loose them, I write them down so I can post them later. Because I don't want to have twenty different incomplete stories I have to finish. Then I won't finish any.

Speaking of new stories, I'm really writing this long ass author's note to tell you I'm working on another story. I know ya'll all like why is she doing this when she got three incomplete stories? Well, I can't help myself and I'm just writing it done in a notebook. So I didn't post a chapter yet and nor did I type it. I am done with 3 chapters so about when I'm done with the story I should have that whole story done and I could type it and give it to you to read.

Okay so here are some tips. It has Inuyasha and the gang in it but it's mostly about the girl I created named Katherine and some what about the guy I made name Kyo. And also a little girl named Ivine. The title is RISE OF THE ADOPTED PHEONIX. Katherine has red hair and eyes that resembles fire so that's the phoenix part, but I want you to guess what it's about. Who ever are close or get it will be in the story! *Crowd claps at the prize*

So I'd need you to fill out this for me. You can put it in review or PM it to me. Either or.

NAME OF CHARACTER:

HUMAN, DEMON, OR BOTH:

RACE:

POWER (don't give me a giant list ya'll):

FEATURES (eyes, hair and physical stuff):

AGE AND BIRTHDAY:

YOUR GUESS:

Good luck, and by the way Katherine's power is mainly from the phoenix but she also is a telepath and she has the power of the elements. She just doesn't know how to use them yet. Besides the fire part, she can't control that. You can guess why she can't control that too, but you don't have too.

I will tell you what it's about in the next chapter. No seriously the next chapter will be the answer and a preview. (MAYBE) Still any of my ideas I will hunt you down and kill you! Believe me you don't want this little native/black/Irish teenager holds within her. I love you guys so much. No cheating from other peoples answer! Review please you have no choice.

Okay I'm done, go on to you lives.


	3. Story Preview and Winner!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. But I'll tell you what I do own… these balls! Nah, I kid, I don't even have balls! I own Katherine, Ivine, and Kyo.

My Mini Me

I lie in my bed and think about my life. I'm adopted (in a way), I'm abnormal, I'm bullied everyday of my life, I have no friends, I'm beyond un normal, etc. etc.

Let's start with the looks shall we! Red hair, red eyes. When I say red I mean like blazing fires. Average female height and weight. Meaning I'm not fat! I have a butt and I have boobs. Early development and it seems to never stop. Curves? Sure. Muscles? Oh yeah! I bet you wanna take a look at this 6 pack! But where is the beauty? Honestly, I don't know. It's hard to believe you're beautiful when everyone around you tells you, you're not. So I try not to think about it.

My likes, long list but I'll start with the basics. Music, art, writing, reading, cooking, and designing. Long list but is much longer. Remember that is only the basics.

Family, don't have any. But the ones I did have made sure I was at the best orphanage. I'm not going to say they don't care about me. I don't know what reason I'm here for. They could've died. They probably brought me here because they weren't what was best for me. Or they probably didn't want me. But then again, I don't know.

But I do know I'm in the best orphanage. First off like the usual story, I was left on the front porch steps. Though it's not much of a porch. A woman about to leave work saw me as she opened the door. Head full of red hair and flaring red eyes. A locket was found around my neck and in it was a piece of paper. It had my basic information. My name and birthday, Katherine born on November 19, 1997. Yup, I'm 15 years old. But enough about me.

As I thought about this I looked around my room. They let me decorate it exactly how I wanted it. 2 walls were painted lime green and the other 2 were lavender. A full size bed with lavender sheets and turquoise and lime green pillows. White bedroom set including chess, dresser, nightstand, desk, headboard and all. A couple paintings of my art work hanging on the walls. My desk is littered with music sheets, drawings, and homework. My instruments, stereo, and CDs in one corner. Art supplies in another corner. A bookshelf next to the door, filled with my favorites. Let's just say everything is the way I wanted it. I looked over to my alarm clock and saw it was 5:59 a.m. Just one minute till it goes off then…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I turn it off and walked to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair thinking of a song but not singing it. I don't like sharing things about myself so singing in the shower won't happen. Especially when good eared beings have rooms next to mine.

I walked out naked and drying off my hair. I walked to my chess and took out a red underwear set and slipped into them. I then walked to my dresser and brushed my hair. It softly fell to my thighs. My hair is really long. How it got that way, I don't know. I use to think that maybe from other kids pulling it so much it begun to stretch making it longer than average length.

I grabbed the lotion and began to cream my skin. I lathered every inch of my body I could get to. My skin was instantly moisturized and softened. I then walked to my closet. I turned on the light next to the door and walked in. It was a walk in closet so that made it easy.

"What should I wear" I repeated over to myself. I just shrugged and picked up a pair of red, black, silver and white high tops and pulled my cargo capris off the hanger. I slipped them on and went to retrieve socks and a shirt carrying my shoes with me.

I dug in my dresser and pulled out a red spaghetti strap tank top. I pulled it on over my head and put on my socks and shoes. While I was down there I might as well tie up my capris at the bottom. I stood up and grabbed my black leather jacket that stopped at my torso and put it on and looked in the mirror.

Black pants and jacket, red shirt, and shoes to top it all off.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket along with my IPod touch and slinged my book bag over my shoulder. On the way out I grabbed my helmet and went down stairs for the breakfast I'd probably not eat.

**-.-**

I sat at one of the multiple tables and quietly ate my breakfast. Everyone else was rambling on about different things that didn't interest me. I mainly didn't talk because I didn't really fit in.

Since this is the best orphanage, we get plenty of donations and a lot of charity. Meaning we have enough money to be spoiled. And many of the people here are exactly that. This is why I don't fit in. They are very snobby and irritating. To be honest, I believe they are the ones who are abnormal. I don't get how you can be snobby rich kids with your nose in the air and silver spoons in you mouth and yet are parentless. News flash! You're an orphan! How does that make any sense? Easy, it doesn't!

Everyone went quiet as one of the heads stepped up to the podium in front of the dinning room.

"Good morning my beautiful angels", she said.

"Good morning Ms. Rose", everyone responded. Well, everyone but me that is.

"I have a special announcement for you! Today we grew a couple of inches bigger! Meaning we have a new family member. Come on up darling!"

At that a little girl with red hair walked up to her. She didn't have red hair like mine, hers looked natural. She also had green eyes. Eyes of emerald jewels and living nature.

She was very pretty indeed. She also looked as if she wouldn't fit in. Poor girl.

"Her name is Ivine Bell. She is 5 years old. Please make sure she feels welcomed. Give her all the love you can for she needs it just as much as we do."

I turned back to my eggs as the girl walked to get a plate of food. She walked around to try and find a seat. Then she looked over at me and sat down right there on my right.

She kind of reminded me of myself. Mostly because how quiet she was and how she was pushing her eggs around her plate. Just like me at this very moment.

We both made eye contact and smiled at each other. Then we continued out our doings. Equally similar.

"Oh would you look at that", someone said above us. We both looked up. The only thing different about us this time is that I had no emotion in my face. "We have a newbie. You do know what we do to newbie's right?"

My eyes went wide. I've been a newbie for years. It is pure torture. I gripped Ivine's hand and pulled her close to me. Why, I don't know. I just don't want her to go through that.

"Listen Patricia, don't do this to her", I said holding the small hand.

Ivine starred at me and at our joined hands then she gave a small smile. A small sad smile.

"Hey Katherine are you joining our sisterhood", she said as if I just popped up out of nowhere.

"No."

"Then shut up! This has nothing to do with you", she snarled. "Besides it's not like we really want you anyway."

"Then why is it every time you see me you ask, you know, if you really don't want me?"

She growled and gave me hard glare. "Whatever, Ivine come with me."

She looked at Patricia then at me. Suddenly she scooted closer to me making the grip on my hand tighter.

"Do you understand English, come on!"

She just looked down at her food. I knew she didn't want to cause any trouble.

Again Patricia growled and ripped Ivine away from me. She yelps at the force when Patricia threw her to her friends. But they didn't catch her. She fell to the ground as they side stepped. Everyone laughed as her face rise from the floor. Her nose was bleeding!

Anger boiled inside of me as Patricia harshly gripped her arm and yanked her off the ground.

"Let's see how we can make your face better than what it is? The blood looks good don't you think Katherine?" I looked at Ivine. Tears rolling down her face. She was looking at me. Eyes pleading for help.

I couldn't fight them. I can't do this not with what happened last time.

"Oh I think Katherine thinks we should do more."

She knew I couldn't fight. She knew I had to hold it in.

Then she smacked her to the ground and laughed again. "A little more, Red", she asked me picking her up again.

But I had to. That girl reminded me so much of myself. And I'd hate if I let her go through this. I just couldn't. So I broke, and when I do, all hell is let out. Rage.

I flipped the whole table over sending food and dishes flying. Ivine gave a surprised glance.

My hair flared around my face as if it were living fire, my eyes brightened like the red rays of the sun. My entire body, hair, and all burned hotter than a massive flame.

"Leave thee be", I spoke.

Patricia frowned and gripped Ivine's shirt tighter.

"Does thy words travel enough? Leave thee be!"

"Bite me bitch", she spat. I'm guessing she didn't think I'd fight her off. That's what I usually did. Just give in. But now, this time I won't.

I punch Patricia square in the face sending her flying. I knee one of her friends in the stomach. And as for the other one, before she ran off, I drop kicked her in the jaw flipping off of her landing in on my feet and hands.

Everyone's eyes were wide besides Ivine's. She was smiling? Then my eyes went wide. I gently grabbed her hand as my body literally cooled off. I picked up all of my things and took her to my room. I had plenty of time before I leave for school.

As we walked out of the dinning room the security ran in. I smirked at that. I always enjoy fighting but I don't like to do it. I hate using violence but it feels so good when I do.

I unlocked my door and sat Ivine down on my bed. I walked to the bathroom a soaked an extra rag and retrieved the first-aid kit. She winced as I cleaned away the blood.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

"That was cool", she whispered back.

I froze and pulled my hand away. "What?"

"What you did back there, it was cool. You should've seen yourself. How wild your hair was, how fast you moved! How far they flew. And they say people can't fly!"

I chuckled at her excitement. "Thanks I don't do it a lot. In fact I'm not suppose to."

"Then why did you do it for me", she asked.

I didn't say anything. Why did I do it for her? It happened to plenty of people including me. But she was the first person I fought for. "Be-because you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Me. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"And you remind me of my sister, Jamie", she said ignoring my question. It figures. "Before she and my parents died that is."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"So is everyone else here", she said sarcastically looking away from me.

That's when I really paid attention to her. Her hair was down to her shoulders. She was small for her age. Her voice was so small but high pitched. As if she still were a baby. She did really remind me of myself.

I continued to clean her wounds as someone knocked on the door. I knew who it was.

"What happened back there", Ms. Rose asked walking in. Then her breathe halted in her throat as she saw the blood covered clothe. "They went after her?"

No duh, they gave her candy. Of course they did! They do it all the time! But I just said that in my head so no one else heard it but me. "Yep they did."

"So why did you help her out of all people?"

"Because out of all people she needed me the most."

"I see", she said not believing my word. She starred at Ivine for a while. "She looks a lot like you. You know, besides the hair and eyes."

I went to put up everything."Yeah, I know."

"You mind being her escort. I'd think it would be good for the both of you."

Me and Ivine looked at each other and smiled. "No, I don't mind."

"Under one condition", Ivine said for me.

"And what is that", Ms. Rose said.

"She stays with me", I finished.

Ms. Rose thought it over. "Well, you do have the biggest room here. Ivine was going to stay across from you-"

"That's cool", I said cutting her off. "I just want a copy of her key and she, mine."

"I can do that", Ms. Rose said nodding. "Until then, Ivine, you have to stay in her room until yours is done."

"Okay."

"Okay then, you two, get ready for school", she said walking out. "And Katherine, don't take her on that bike. It's too dangerous. Use your car."

I smirked. I was just about to take her on my motorcycle too! What? I'd think she like it!

**B-D**

Up next: Wanted and Unwanted Birthday Gifts

"Good morning Ivy!"

"Good morning Kitty!"

"Katherine will you be my big sister?"

"Ivy I will always be your sister and I will never leave you."

"Stop!"

"No bitch you stop! You know you like it, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"No stop!"

"Kitty, help me!"

"Katherine you have to stop! You're killing him!"

"Go to your sister she needs you!"

"I'm so sorry Ivy. I should've never let this happen to you. I'm so sorry."

Worst birthday ever.

**(0.0)**

Here it is folks! The preview for Rise of the Adopted Phoenix! Yeah it maybe short but I can't give away too much! And the thing under the story is a preview for chapter 2.

Anyways, I have a winner. Though it is only one I still have one. Her name is BreeLuv! She got the main idea of the story correct.

Her guess:

"I think the story will be about Katherine discovering her powers and I know this is somehow going to have to do with Inuyasha and the gang so I think Kagome will find her and take her back to camp and the two new people will go looking for her and meet the gang and they discover the girl's powers or something :p"

She was right though no one will find her. And it's in modern time. Now her character will be in my story. And believe me she will be in their a lot.

Her character:

NAME OF CHARACTER: Sakura

HUMAN, DEMON, OR BOTH: Demon

RACE: Nekko

POWER (don't give me a giant list ya'll): Powers of a nekko, duh!

FEATURES (eyes, hair and physical stuff): Black hair with a green diamond on her forehead

AGE AND BIRTHDAY: 8 years old born Feb. 4

Don't hate, appreciate! She actually participated people! And I'm very happy she did. I still love you guys though. Thank you for your lovely reviews. They make me fill so good. I continue to go to my page just to see how many reviews I receive. It makes me feel so good inside so keep reviewing. Love you people.


End file.
